My first and my last love Our beginning
by HyukkieLove
Summary: Der kleine siebenjährige Hae wollte ganz normal Fußball spielen . und bevor er es konnte, traf er auf einen weinenden Jungen, der auf einen Parkbank saß.


Donghaes POV

"Umma ! Ich gehe Fußball spielen...!", sagte ich meiner Umma Bescheid während ich mir die Schnürsenkel band.

Als ich mich gerade auf den Weg machen wollte, drückte sie mir zwei Erdbeer lollis in die Hand und lächelte mich dabei wie immer warm an.

"Hier Schatz ... nimm sie und teilt sie mit einem Freund ok"

Ich nickte nur grinsend und gab ihr dann ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

"Pass auf dich auf ok? Und komm spätestens um 6 Uhr wieder nach Hause ja?"

Wieder breitete sich ein Grinsen auf meinen Gesicht aus...

"Neh neh Umma ..werde ich... SARANGHAEE~" Mit einen Fußball in den Armen rannte ich aufgeregt mit einem kribbeln im Bauch aus dem Haus. Ich könntest schließlich kaum mehr erwarten auf der großen Wiese Fußball zu spielen.

END POV

Der kleine siebenjähriger Lee Donghae wohnt mit seinen Eltern und Älteren Bruder Donghwa in Mokpo. Sie füllten sein Leben voll mit Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit ...,so dass aus ihm ein aufgewecktes und ein ständig lächelndes Kind wurde.

Hae hat großen Gefallen an Fußball gefunden. Jeden Sonntag übte er wie verrückt mit seinen Appa. Er war gut nur...das Problem war..., dass er es keinem zeigen konnte...

In seiner Nachbarschaft gab es nun mal keine Jungs die in seinem Alter waren...

Entweder waren es Mädchen die mit Puppen spielten oder Jungs die viel älter waren als er.

Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet in den kleinen Viertel wohnen?

Plötzlich hielt Donghae an und seufzte...

Ach wie gern er sich doch nur einen Freund wünschte...

Mit diesen traurigen Wunsch lief er weiter ...und eher er sich versah war er auch schon da.

Warmer Sommerwind berührte seine weiche Haut...Die Bäume raschelten sanft...Ohne es zu bemerken lachte der Brünettes auf.

Schnell wollte er sich aufwärmen ...er beugte sich 3-mal nach vorne, 3-mal nach links und 3-mal nach rechts...Los geht's...!

Donghaes POV

Gerade als ich mit dem Ball spielen wollte hörte ich ein leises Schluchzen. Ich drehte mich um und 5 Meter weiter von mir entfernt sah ich einen kleinen Jungen, der weinte, zusammen gekauert auf der Parkbank.

Mit viel Mühe versuchte er seine Tränen mit seine kleinen schmalen Hände weg zu wischen ...half aber nicht...

Was wohl passiert ist?

Irgendwie machte es mich traurig ihn so zu sehen...

Unwillkürlich rannte ich auch schon auf ihn zu

"Hey~ was ist denn los? Warum weinst du denn? Hast du dir weh getan?"

Ich löcherte ihn nur so mit Fragen zu.

Er guckte leicht auf und weinte weiter ...Gott sah er süß aus…selbst wenn er so ein Gesicht machte...

Irgendwann fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn noch nie hier in der Gegend gesehen hatte...

Der Junge vor mir hatte eine so unglaublich schöne helle Haut...fast wie die von Schneewittchen...außerdem war sie makellos ...Und sein auffallendes rotes Haar standen ihm richtig gut...der Kontrast war einfach atemberaubend.

Aishh Hae...was denkst du denn da...jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Schwärmereien...reiß dich zusammen...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um von den komischen Gedanken weg zu kommen und setzte mich neben ihm.

Sein Gesicht war immer noch mit klaren Tränen verschleiert. Mit meiner rechten Hand streichelte ich seinen Rücken.

Ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich ihn beruhigen konnte. Mein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. Er wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. "Shhh..nicht weinen...ich bin ja hier…"

Bald gingen mir die tröstenden Worte aus. Ich hockte mich vor ihn hin. Der rothaarige hatte seine kleinen weisen Hände vor seinem Gesicht. Immer noch versuchte ich ihn wieder zum Lachen zu bringen...bis mir was einfiel...

END POV

Hae kramte etwas aus seiner rechten Hosentasche.

"Guck maaal was ich hier haaaaabe~"

Ihm fiel ein dass er ja noch die Erdbeer Lollis von seiner Mutter noch hatte.

Er schwingt ihn unter seiner etwas geröteten Nase.

Als er den Lolli bemerkte hörte das Geheule plötzlich auf...nur noch wimmernde Geräuche waren zu hören.

"Na~ willst du es?", fragte Hae mit einem süßen Ton.

Der andere nickte nur leicht und streckte zögernd seinen Arm aus. Er umklammerte den Lolli mit seinen Finger ganz fest.

BINGO !

"So ist es schon besser", grinste Hae belustigend...

Donghae wischte mit seinen schmalen kleine Finger die restlichen Tränen weg und stand wieder auf.

"Hi ~ ich heiße Lee Donghae...freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

"I-ichh-heiß-ße Le-Lee Hyukjae" schluchzte Hyukjae vor..

Donghae sah ihn fürsorglich an ..."Was machst du denn eigentlich hier und wieso weinst du denn?"

"Ich h-habe m-mich verlaufen"

"Verlaufen ?"

"I-ich bin...erst hier vorkurzem mit Umma, Appa, Sora Noona und Choco eingezogen...u-und mir war soooo schrecklich langweilig u-und d-deswegen hab ich beschlossen nach draußen zu gehen um zu spielen ...a-aber jetzt hab ich mich verlauf-fen.. u-und jetzt ..u-und jetzt...-"

Hyukjae fing wieder an zu weinen und Donghae geriete in Panik. Seine pechschwarzen Kulleraugen füllten sich mit dicken Tränen.

"Ahh n-nicht weinen ...alles wird gut"

Sanft strich Hae mit der Handfläche über seine roten Haare.

"I-ich will nach Hause ...i-ich will…. buhuhuhu-"

Aiiii..ich muss was machen...

Was als nächstes geschah...war unfassbar...

Unwillkürlich umklammerte Hae Hyukkies Hand und mit einem Ruck zog er ihn an sich.

Ihre Lippen näherten sich. Ehe Donghae sich bewusst war was er gerade tat, berührten sich

auch schon ihre Lippen.

W-was- dachte Hyukjae geschockt und blinzelte nur noch perplex.

Im nächsten Moment löste sich Hae von Hyukjae. Es war nur ein leichter Kuss aber ein großer Schock für den ahnungslosen Lee Hyukjae.

Seine Tränen hörten auf zu fliesen...doch seine Wangen glühten nur so vor Scharm.

"D-Donghae !"

Der andere lachte nur verlegen.

„Immer wenn Mommy traurig war oder gar weinte ...kam Appa und gab ihr immer einen Kuss. Danach weinte sie nicht mehr ...im Gegenteil...sie musste dann immer Lachen."

Hyukkies Mund formte einen "O" Form

"O-Oh wirklich ?"

"Ja ! Und weißt du was...ich glaube, dass der Kuss ein verzauberter Kuss war...!"

"Ein verzauberter Kuss ?" Hyukkie zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

"JAAA~ ein Kuss mit magischen Kräften...und weißt du noch was? ...Ich glaube auch, dass ich diese Fähigkeit von meinen Appa vererbt bekommen hab ..."

"HÄ ?"

"Na...du hast auch aufgehört zu weinen als ich dich geküsst habe" erklärt Donghae mit voller Stolz.

"Wahh Donghae !..Du hast recht...Uahh du bist jaa sooooo cool~" Erstaunt sah er zu Hae hoch.

"Kekeke ich weiß."

Beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Aww~ Donghae ahh ...ich wollte mich noch bei dir für den Lolli bedanken...Es ist meine Lieblingssorte...Ich mag es sehr"

"Bitte sehr!..Schön das es dir gefällt. Keke~..Ach ja Hyukkie-ah ..nenn mich ab jetzt Hae ja? Ich werde dich auch ab jetzt Hyukkie nennen ok? " Schlug Donghae mit voller Freude vor.

"Sicher doch Hae~" lächelte Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie-ah"

"Hm ?"

"Du siehst richtig süß aus wenn du Lachst."

"W-was ?" Hyukjaes Wangen färbten sich wieder rötlich.

Man konnte sehen wie verlegen Donghae mit dieser Aussage Hyukkie gemacht hat.

"OMOOO~ Hyukkieeee~ du bist ja so UNGLAUBLICH NIEDLIICH!"

Der rot haarige spielte nur peinlich gerührt mit seinen Fingern

Er konnte Donghae einfach nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen ...Dafür war er jetzt zu schüchtern.

Aishh..wie kann man nur so niedlich sein

Unser kleiner Donghae konnte einfach nicht anders als ihn zu umarmen.

"Neh Hyuk-ah ...da wir jetzt Freunde sind...magst du mit mir Fußball spielen?" fragte Hae mit große Hunde Augen, die man auch nur kaum widerstehen konnte.

"Aww~ Klar doch ...nur...ich hab da noch dieses Problem..."

Da ist es schon wieder...Hyukkies trauriges Gesicht...

"Kekek Nooo Probuuleemmm~ ! Ich kenne mich hier super aus~...spiel hier schließlich immer keke~ …Ich kann dich also nach Hause bringen"

"WAS ? Wirklich ?"

„Jup !"

„ WAHHH ICH BIN JA SO GLÜÜCKLICH ...HAEE SARANGHAEEEE~ " Hyuk klatschte und hüpfte nur vor Freude herum. Er konnte bald wieder seine Familie und Choco sehen.

"Heheh ich weiß das ich toll bin ...mann… findest du nicht auch ich sollte mich als nächsten Power Ranger bewerben? "

"Ya ...jetzt über treib mal nicht", kicherte er

"Ey …ich meine das Ernst ... Man wählt mich bestimmt zum nächsten Power Ranger … ich meine Hallooo~ ich sehe gut aus und bin noch dazu total nett und charmant keke~..ICH WERDE DER NÄCHSTE FISHY RANGER~!"

"FISHY RANGR ? Puahahaha was ist das denn für ein NAME wahahahha~"

Der kleine Hyuk konnte sich kaum noch vor Lachen halten.

Er fand diese Idee einfach nur zu absurd...aber zugleich auch putzig.

"YA YAAA LACH NICHT ! "

Nun stand ein schmollender Hae da mit verschränkten Armen.

Ai~ wie niedlich

Bei der Gedanke, dass er diese Seite von Hae noch nicht kannte, konnte er sich das schmunzeln einfach nicht verkneifen...

Dabei wirkte er für seine sieben Jahre so süß und cool … aber…, dass er sich auch so kindisch verhalten konnte hätte er nicht gedacht.

"Aish ...jetzt hör auf zu Lachen ...Lass uns jetzt spielen ..."

Donghae griff nach Hyukjaes Hand und gemeinsam rannten sie zur großen Wiese.

Sie lachten und kicherten zusammen, erzählten sich gegenseitig lustige Geschichten, teilten Geheimnisse miteinander...umarmten sich gegenseitig und spielten glücklich zusammen.

Das war der Anfang einer neuen engen Freundschaft.

Donghae kam es so vor als würde er Hyukkie schon für eine Ewigkeit kennen.

Er konnte endlich Sachen machen, mit der er es niemanden hier tun konnte...

Dieses Glück wollte Hae für immer spüren...

"Ich habe dich sooo lieb Hae!", gestand Hyukkie mit ein süßes lächeln.

"Ich dich auch Hyung...Ich verspreche dir, dass ich für immer auf dich aufpassen werde und mich immer gut um dich kümmern werde! Ich werde dich zur glücklichsten Person machen Hyukkie~! 3 "

Wieder wurde er rot...

Er hatte sich aber total über Donghaes Worte gefreut. Flüchtig küsste Hyuk Donghae auf der Wange und Donghae küsste ihn zurück und umarmte ihn auch gleichzeitig. Für eine ganze Weile blieben sie in dieser Position und rollten so auf der Wiese herum...

Ich liebe dich Hyukkie …

Ich lieb dich Hae …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ich liebe ihn vom ganzen Herzen...

Für immer will ich an deiner Seite bleiben und über dich wachen...

Lee Hyukjae, meine erste und letzte liebe...mein Bruder, mein bester Freund... mein Geliebter...


End file.
